It is often heard some illegitimate intruders use telecommunication lines owned by others and the innocent legitimate owner has to pay for the expense he is not obliged to pay. When unauthorized use of a telecommunication line occurs and the legitimate owner does not want to pay the charges, the telecommunication company are also indirectly affected. Therefore, a telecommunication line with a anti-theft mechanism is expected to meet this need.